The growing trend in large metropolitan cities across the country has been high occupancy of various forms of public transportation. Recent statistics of transit ridership boast record reports of ridership, which have been attributed to rising job growth and spiking gas prices. Public transit typically includes, but is not limited to, buses, trains, trolleys, ferries, motorcycles, pedicabs, and cable-propelled transit. Typically, these vehicles have several destinations, or stops at which the vehicle is expected to reach at an expected time of arrival. The scheduled departure and arrival time of public transit greatly increase the convenience of using public transit.
Some of the biggest issues associated with public transportation include time wasted waiting for public transit vehicles to arrive at a passenger's particular transit stop, and uncertainty as to the arrival time at the particular transit stop or at transit connections. Public transit providers often publish a schedule indicating arrival and departure times of vehicles for each line's routes and other transit delay information. However, this information may not be available to the passenger prior to the passenger's arrival at the transit location. Furthermore, this information may not be conveyed to the passenger by an automated means.